Darcia falls again
by Wolflover235
Summary: 3 years have passed since Harmona's death, Darcia is still depressed. He awakens his wolf side, and hides in a dark alley, but one day he hears a girl screaming, going to check it out, he makes the choice that might change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, wolf lovers :D Here is a Darcia fanfiction since I didn't find very many of him, I think he's cool, so check it out!**

Chapter 1: Darcia's loneliness.

Darcia went down a dark alley, the town was small, the humans there were walking around aimlessly, not caring about where they were going or who they met.

Since Darcia had awoken his wolf within him, even if he remained in his human form, Harmona's scent was still strong around his body.

He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, until he sat leaning agaisnt the wall.

Darcia's memories of his lost love, were as clear in his mind as his surroundings.

There was nothing more for him, where should he go? Where should he run? Where o where has his love gone? His life is through, that was was true, but what will he do, when a girl calls out for help?

**Ok, I know this was short, but it's kind of... well I guess a small poetic summary, comment please~ wolflover 235**


	2. Chapter 2 Darcia's decision

Chapter 2: Darcia's decision.

" Harmona." Darcia whispered, as he slept, still leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream rang through his sharp ears.

Darcia's eyes snapped open, and with his wolf powers, he leapt on the roof of a building and walked to the edge facing the street.

When he looked down, there was a woman, being shoved against the wall.

The man pinning her had a knife raised in the air.

' She'll stop screaming once he puts an end to her.' Darcia thought, then turned around, and began walking away.

" You will die now you mangy wolf!" The man shouted, and Darcia froze in his tracks.

He quickly turned around and looked back down.

What he saw now, was where the woman once was, there was a very long fluffy haired white wolf. her eyes were diamond purple, and the man that was once there, was a wolf, grey with a black streak from his head all the way down to his tail.

The she wolf had herself against the wall with her tail between her legs, while the gray one closed in on her.

Darcia's on blue eye suddenly turned golden like his other one.

Without thinking, Darcia called his wolf form and dove down from the roof, landing right on the gray wolf.

Darcia's heavy weight ended up crushing the gray wolf's bones and neck.

Darcia simply stepped off the gray wolf, and focused his attention on the female wolf.

" W-Who are you?" The woman asked, as they both experienced eachother's human form.

" Darcia" Was all he said, before walking off.

' Why did I save her?' Darcia thought.

" OH MY GOD! WOLVES HAVE RETURNED! MEN FIRE AT WILL!" Someone shouted.

Darcia turned.

" We'll get HER first!" One of the men muttered.

" Get out of the way!" Darcia growled, grabbing the nape of her neck, dragging her away while the bullets buried in the wall.

Then, side by side, they ran, disappearing in the forest.

They slowed when they were in deep enough.

" Thank you, for saving me." The woman said, as they were both visible in their human forms.

" What were you doing in that city?" Darcia asked.

" I could ask you the same question." She said.

" You haven't told me your name." Darcia said, stopping to face her.

" My name, is Star. My parents were wolves, and I have a small black shaped star on my stomache, it was just a part of the fur, it's not visible when I am human."

" Where is your pack?" Darcia asked.

Star stopped, and looked down.

She went to a big tree and sat down. " This might sound crazy but... I was only a pup, and our pack moved, my parents carried me, that night, we rested, we got attacked, the whole pack died protecting me, mom and dad hid me. When the humans were gone, the first wolf I went to, was mom, she whispered something to me, ' Star, there is a placce, called paradise, stay strong and find it, and there... we will meet again'... Since then I've been trying to find what this... Paradise was." Star finished.

" I am sorry for your pack." Darcia said.

" So what were you doing in the town? Where you looking for paradise too? Do you know what it looks like? Maybe we can go together, Maybe we..."

" I have no need for that place." Darcia said, stopping her babbling.

" You say that like you know what it is, haven't you lost someone important?" Star asked.

That question made Darcia's heart sink. He looked at her.

" You have, haven't you?" She asked.

Darcia was about to answer, whent he sound of shouting men filled the air.

" They've found us, run, I'll hold them off for as long as I can, now go!"

" Darcia." Star whipered surprised.

" GO, NOW! We will meet again, and when we do... I'll take you to paradise."

**Well how was that? Anyone like Darcia? Comment and let know what you thing :D ~ Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3 Path to Paradise

**Chapter 3: Path to Paradise.**

Star was hiding in a tree opening, waiting nervously for Darcia.

There had been gunshots for a few minutes, but now, it was dead silent.

She suddenly heard the sound of crunching leaves, a pair of feet walked past her hiding spot.

Star gasped, pressing herself against the all of the tree.

Her gasp blew her cover, the feet approached at the tree again.

" I knew there were two of you." The man smiled holding his gun at her.

Star closed her eyes.

A snarl sounded, and the man let out a scream.

Star opened her eyes again seeing a black wolf, his teeth sunk into the still standing man.

He fell to the ground, and the wolf released him.

The black wolf walked up to where Star was hiding.

" You can come out now." Darcia said.

" I... Thought they shot you." Star said, slowly coming out.

" Those humans are lazy shooters, they couldn't shoot a wolf if it was standing right in front of them." Darcia said.

" Thanks for saving me... Again." Star said.

" No problem, now, about paradise, I can tell you what it looks like, but now is not the right time. Come, we will spend the night at the top of that mountain." Darcia faced a direction where a huge mountain waited.

The two walked through the forest silently, in their human form.

" So." Star took a deep breath, hating the silence.

" What's been happening in your life?" Star asked.

Darcia was silent for a long time, but finally spoke.

" What is there to tell? Everything in my life has left me." Darcia said.

Star looked over at him.

His face was... Saddened and lonely.

" I'm sorry." Star whispered.

" Do not be, it is my loss, I must deal with it." Darcia said.

" No." Star stopped them, " You don't have to deal with it, y-you can find the people you lost in paradise. You're not alone Darcia."

He stared at her, his expression unreadable, but inwardly was shocked, ' All I did was save her life, now look at me, I have grown feelings for another young woman, whom I am probably going to lose in the end.' Darcia thought to himself.

" Come, we need to climb the mountain before sunset." Darcia said, and he called his wolf form, and walked off quickly.

He was considering slowing down, so Star could catch up, but, a white form was beside him at that moment.  
>They took off in a sprint climbing the mountain.<p>

Darcia reached the top, he looked back down at the panting and struggling white wolf.

Star was exhausted, she felt like her claws were going to fall off, because she was clearly working them to death.

She lifted up a paw, finally, she felt the flat land of the top.

Forgetting to extract her claws, she lifted up her other paw, preparing to leap up, but her paw holding the flat ground slipped.

As soon as they did, she felt a pair of sharp teeth grab the nape of her neck, and she was being pulled up.

" Are you ok?" Darcia asked.

When she was close enough to be pulled up, the teeth on her neck... Were now replaced by Darcia's firm hand on Star's wrist.

" Are you ok?" Darcia asked agai as he pulled her up with an accidental rough jerk, and she was pulled up agianst his body.

Immediatley Star pulled away, clearly blushing. " Yeah, I'm fine."

Star moved over to a tree and sat down.

Darcia went off somewhere.

' What was that?' Star talked to herself.

There was a strange feeling she experienced when he pulled her up, and an even stranger feeling when her body met his, so she had pulled away.

Darcia returned with a couple things in his hand.

As night came, the fire lit up the top of the mountain.

Darcia watched as Star called her wolf form, and she walked close to the fire and laid down.

He watched her closely.

She curled her body close, to where her tail, her long fluffy white tail came around meeting her chin.

Darcia smiled lightly, she was a beauty, enough said.

For a few more hours he watched the young white wolf sleep, her fur on her stomach moving up in down, in sign that she was breathing.

Then finally, Darcia rested himself against a tree, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Forest of Death

**Chapter 4: Forest of Death.**

Darcia awoke early. It was still dawn. The way it still kind of looked dark.

He looked around, remembering Star, but... She wasn't there.

Just him, and the now dying fire.

' maybe she decided to go on her own now.' Darcia thought.

He didn't really care if she HAD gone by herself.

Just one less thing he had to worry about.

But... What if she was in danger, or became endangered when she was on her journey... Oh, why did he care... He did care.

Darcia argued in his mind.

His 'good' side took over, and he stood in his wolf form.

" Only one way to know where a member of your pack is." Darcia said as he walked to the edge and looked out where they were heading.

Darcia took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

When he was ready, he reopened his eyes, lifted his head in the air, and let out his own strong, spine tingling howl. Out into the open.

His howl lasted quite a while, and when he stopped, he waited and listened.

No answer.

Panic began to fill Darcia.

He growled lightly at his feelings, but he took off in a sprint down the mountain.

When he reached the bottom, he was in another forest.

" Star!" Darcia called.

He looked around worriedly.

" Darcia, are you ok?"

Darcia saw the white wolf coming out of the shadows.

" What were you doing?" Darcia asked a little sharply, as if striking his daughter.

Star cowered down at his sharp tone, " I... Was just hunting."

" oh," Darcia said softer this time, a little relieved.

" Sorry for... Worrying you." Star said, still cowered down.

Darcia looked down at her. Did she really get scared that easily? Maybe it was her instincts to be afraid, she HAD indeed been an orphan since she was a pup.

" I'm sorry for snapping." Darcia said.

" No, you had every right to be mad at me, I... Should have awoken you first." Star said, looking down at the ground.

" uh, just don't go again by yourself ok? Danger lurks everywhere in these woods, stay close." Darcia said as he turned and walked into the forest.

Star slowly stood and followed after him.

" Are you going to hunt?" Star asked.

Here she went again with the questions...

" no, I'll do it later." Darcia said.

He could smell something familiar, there was something about this forest.

He couldn't quite put a claw on it.

" Are you sure? I mean, I could..."

" Shh." Darcia hushed her, as he came to a halt. His ears pointed up sharply. They were raised as high as could go, and he listened.

" I-I don't like this forest." Star said shakily as she crouched close to Darcia.

He looked down at her, she really was a frightened young wolf, probably even scared of her own shadow, he felt for her.

" It's ok, stay close and everything will be ok." Darcia said and continued walking.

Star was next to him, her length meeting up at his shouler.

A sound of flapping wings echoed through the forest.

Star jumped, shaking to death.

" Where are we?" Star whimpered.

Darcia had stopped when she did, and he took a couple steps foward before stopping, scanning the area.

" We are in the forest of death." Darcia said.

" D-d-d- Death!" Star shook out.

" We must keep going, stay close to me." Darcia said and began walking again.

Pretty soon, he felt a shivering soft body against his fur.

Star was THAT scared.

They entered a blinding dark area.

" Star." Darcia said calmly.

" Yeah?" Star shook out.

" Take my hand, we must stick together." Darcia said.

" Where are you, I can't... AH!" Star screamed as the sound of ground crumbing.

Darcia looked at the direction Star's scream came.

" Star!" He shouted, as he ran, his paw went down on thin air, and he stopped, stepping back.

Star's scream was becoming lighter and lighter as she fell, then suddenly stopped.

Darcia looked down at the hole she fell from.

" Hoo! Look out, it is a very long fall, Hoo! Here her call." A voice came behind Darcia.

He turned, seeing an owl perched on a branch.

" What is it you want!" Darcia growled.

The owl stretched it's wings and flapped them, going in the air above Darcia.

" HOO!" The owls' call echoed as his wings curved, and he flew downwards straight in the hole.

Darcia was worried, was this owl carniverous? Did it eat things bigger than itself?

Star HAD to have survived the fall, she HAD to.

With his emotions concentrated on Star, he leapt up and let himself dive downward in to the hold, just like the owl.

He caught the sight of limbs.

He moved over and landed on one of them, and as he saw, there were tree limbs all the way down left to right like a ladder.

" Star!" Darcia shouted and waiting for a reply.

No answer.

He jumped to another limb, and finally, even though it was still a long way down, he saw a whitew olf laying unconsciously on her side. One the flat ground.

" Star!" Darcia shouted again and waited.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Star's eyes slowly opened.

" Star!" A familiar voice shouted.

Her vision was blurry.

She blinked.

Her vision cleared a little, and with her weak sight, she saw a black figure a couple feet above her, standing on a branch.

" Star?" Darcia called.

She was tired and sore, but she HAD to answer.

" Darcia." Star whispered weakly, that was as high as her voice would go.

" Star!" Darcia shouted back half relieved half concerned, and he leapt down the rest of the branches and ran up to her.

She blinked and looked at him.

" Are you ok?" Darcia asked, lowering his face to hers.

Blood was on her fur, and her left front paw was shaking.

" Darcia, am I... Going to... Die?" Star whispered.

" No. You will not. Don't even say such things!" Darcia growled baring his teeth.

" My.. Chest hurts." Star cried silently.

" Hoo! What will she do? Hoo will help her?" The owl phrased.

Darcia growled more and faced the owl.

" Hoo! They come! They come in numbers!" The owl said, as he flapped his wings and took off into a different direction.

At that moment, Darcia heard something moving, when he looked back down at Star, he saw she had closed her eyes going back into unconsciousness, he also noticed a rolly polly type bug coming towards her.

Darcia growled and snatched up the bug, crushing it with his sharp teeth.

It squeaked in the process, and soon, thousands were coming.

Darcia barred his teeth as he stood over the unconscious wolf, he had to protect her!

Two bugs charged at once, and Darcia jumped in the air, killing the first one, and came hurried back to kill the other one, who was starting to feed off Star.

When he got it off, small droplets of blodd began turning the side of her furry face red.

The thousands of bugs began closing in on them.

" Hoo! Lead them to the light, Hoo! Flee the fight!" The owl circled Darcia's head.

He snapped at it, trying to catch it, but the owl lifted higher in the air, and flew off the direction he came from.

There, he saw a light, the outside.

Whenever he could get out of the stupid forest of death, he could easily outrun the bugs.

Darcia lowered his head, gently setting his fangs in the nape of Star's neck, picking her up slowly and carefully.

" hmm." Star whimpered still having her eyes closed.

Darcia slowly and carfully set Star on his back.

" D-Darcia?" Star whispered.

" hold on Star. I'm getting us out of here." Darcia said.

" mmhm." She muttered in understanding, and she relaxed her head at the top of his neck.

By now, there would have only been enough room for Darcia to stand.

The bugs buried the place.

Darcia turned to the direction of the exit, lowered his hind legs, and leapt over the bugs.

He landed on the ground again, but the bugs behind him, were only inches from his back paws.

They turned their attention on hi and immediately crawled for him.

He took off in a sprint, and all too soon, did another lunge out the exit.

A couple bugs followed him, but the rest stayed as if there was a barrier to keep them back.

When Darcia landed again, he continued running, Star's head had dropped from his neck, and was now leaning off the side of his body.

He turned his head and set her head back on his neck, and continued running.

Suddenly, something bit into Darcia's fur at his belly.

He yelped, but kept going, the bug attached.

Finally, he found a cave and went in.

He slowly let Star slide off his back, and onto the ground.

Then he tended to the bug.

He easily took it off and killed it, but a deep gash remained on his side.

He licked it softly a couple times before limping over to Star.

He laid a couple inches away from her, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Star's Power

**Chapter 5: Star's Power.**

When Darcia awoke, his side felt... Warm, and he felt like he was sleeping right under the sun.

That's strange, he could have sworn he took Star to a dark cave.

Then he realized, it wasn't the sun, the glowing was a white color, and also was what happened to be on his side.

He turned his head, and saw Star in her human form.

He followed the length of her arms until he saw her hands resting and glowing on his stomach, where the bug had bitten him.

" Are you ok? Sorry if this woke you up." Star said as her hands returned to normal, and she pulled them away.

" What were you doing?" Darcia asked, clearly shocked.

Star was quiet for a while.

" Star?" Darcia caught her attention.

" honestly, I never thought this was true. M-my mom told me when I was young, that if someone was wounded, and you trust them, you can heal them." Star aid.

What kind of wolf was she?  
>" And you... Trust me?" Darcia asked.<p>

" Well, yeah, I mean, you did save my life a couple times, and I wanted to thank you for that." Star said.

Darcia laughed quietly.

" What?" Star asked.

" You are a special young wolf." Darcia said as he stood. " Come, shall we continue?"

Star smiled and followed him out of the cave.

They walked through the open fields, and soon, a snowflake floated down landing on Star's nose.

Darcia was at the top of the hill, staring down at the bottom.

" What is it?" Star asked as she ran up to his side.

And there, right before them, was a frozen lake.


	6. Chapter 6 We're in this Together

**Chapter 6: We're in this together.**

Darcia heard Star gulp silently.

" We're not going to cross that are we?" Star asked.

" Do you want to get to Paradise or not?" Darcia scoffed.

" Well, yeah, but, isn't there a way AROUND it?" Star asked.

" Star." Darcia laughed at her silly suggestion. " This is a lake, a really long and deep lake, if you want to waste 3 days to find a way around, go ahead."

" No, but, are you sure it's safe?" Star asked.

" There's only one way to find out, Come." Darcia said, and began heading down the hill.

They stopped before the icy bank.

" I'll go first, to check how much weight it will hold, follow my pawprints, and if it cracks lightly, do not panic." Darcia said.

Star watched nervously as Darcia slowly walked onto the ice.

It cracked slightly under his paw, but he let his other front on out on the ice, and soon, his whole body was standing on the ice.

He stood there a minute listening to the cracks and gurgles coming from the ice and water below.

After a few minutes, it stopped.

" ok, follow after me." Darcia whispered as he slowly took four more risky, deathly steps.

Star gulped again, and put one of her paws on the first pawprint that Darcia had made.

The ice cracked even more.

She immediately retreated her paw back on the dry safe land.

" Darcia!" Star cried out.

He stopped and turned his head, he had gotten pretty far and deep.

" I-I can't do it!"

" Star, this is the only way, come on!" Darcia said, turning his whole body to face her.

At that moment, the ice burst into billions of shards in the air right behind Darcia, and something with gray smooth skin appeared.

It's sharp teeth attached to Darcia's hind leg, and began dragging hi back, into the watery depths.

Something sparked inside of Star, and despite the cracks that were spread all over the ice, she jumped out on the ice, luckily landing right in front of the two.

" Darcia!" She screamed as she jumped, and she sunk her teeth into the nape of his neck.

In a human way she had a hold of his hand.

" Star, let go! He's gonna sink us..." Darcia was silenced when his body was jerked into the water, with Star still holding on, and they were both dragged into the water.

Darcia was struggling, because of the unexpected air loss.

He felt Star put her front paws on the sides of his neck, as she boosted herself foward, using him as support.

Star went down to the huge seal, close enough to where she extracted her claws, and sliced its right eye down to his cheek.

The seal roared, releasing Darcia in the process.

Star waited for him to swim up a little before following.

Darcia reached the surface gasping for breath, Star coming up not far behind.

" Star, you are an Idiot, do you know that?" Darcia said as he pulled himself out of the water, then turning to help her up.

" Do you realize he could have killed us? Why did you try so hard to save me?" Darcia asked.

" Because... We're in this... Together." She shivered out. She was tembling from the cold dripping water.

" We'll talk about this later, right now, we need to get across the lake, and find a place to warm you up." Darcia said.

They then walked in silence, their fur slowly drying.

Star was still shivering.

Darcia looked over at her, walking in her human form, tightening her jacket that was around her.

" You know you might be a lot warmer as a wolf." Darcia said, he was in his human form as well, but the cold didn't affect him much.

" What... Difference does it make? My... Wolf fur is... Freezing cold, not... That much different... In my... Human form..." Star said as she continued trembling.

Well that was true, but a girl this young can only survive so much, and she did look to be 16 or so.

As they walked, Darcia sighed, and he took off his furry cape that he wore over his armored long sleeved suit.

He took it off and turned, wrapping it around Star's shoulders.

She stooped and looked at him.

" You don't have to..."

" Until you are dry and warm, yes. I do." Darcia stopped her.

She wanted to argue, but, on this trip, Darcia was the Alpha, or the boss.

" Thank you." Star smiled, and she wrapped the large cloak around her.

They then continued walking.

Star was surprized.

Darcia has done so much for her, Why?  
>He tried so hard to protect her, keep her safe, and warm. But Why? What had she done?<br>Her wolf senses were waking, and the scent of Darcia's cloak reached her nose.

He smelled so... Good, fresh, and strong.

Was this what his scent was?

Star wrapped it tighter around her, letting the wonderful scent engulf her.

Darcia once again looked over at her as she tightened her hold on his cloak he gave.

' At least she has finally stopped shivering." Darcia said.

The rest of the way across the ice was pretty safe.

Crackling would sound under their feet every now and again, but it was safe.

An hour later they stepped onto flat land, with snow on it.

" Are you ok?" Darcia asked.

" Yeah, here." Star started unwrapping the cape handing it to him.

" keep it, we're not out of the cold yet." Darcia said without looking at her.

Star was hesitant, but she let it go.

And let the cloak rest draping around her shoulders, the rest of it going down, as if she was wearing a cape herself.

His cape.

Darcia smiled to himself.

They walked in silence, the only sound was the crunching snow under their feet.

They walked through the silent forest.

An outburst of a grumbling stomach came from Star.

Darcia stopped where he was as he waited for it to end.

" Star, can you hold on just a little bit longer?" Darcia asked as if he never heard it.

" yeah, I'm fine, really." Star said.

Another grumble from her stomach disagreed with her.

Darcia lightly chuckled, " You may be find, but your stomach isn't."

When he looked at her, he saw her blushing.

" Don't be embarrased to be hungry." Darcia said.

She blushed deeper, embarassed now that she had actually been seen blushing.

" Come, we will rest over there." Darcia called his wolf form, as did Star, Darcia's cape resting on her back.

He walked up to a tree.

This tree was big! And had a cave like opening.

" It's not much, you can sleep in there, and I'll sleep outside." Darcia said.

" no, we'll make do. It may not be enough room for us to sleep spread apart, but..." Star stopped and blushed again at what she was thinking.

" What." Darcia asked.

" WE could... AHEM... Sleep together." Star faked a cough, an embarassing cough as she said the last part.

Being accidentally pressed against his body to help her up a cliff was weird, but what would it be like if...

" Nevermind, I'll sleep outside." Star said.

" No." Darcia said.

" Yes, you have saved my life more than needed, I owe you." Star said.

" Fine, I'll try to find myself a cave and you can sleep in the tree." Darcia said.

" That sounds better." Star said.

They parted ways, Darcia went off to look for a cave.

Star was about to enter her little 'den' when she heard a chattering noise.

She looked up noticing a squirrel.

As her instincts took in, she lunged onto the tree, and soon, having the squirell in her jaws.

It squeaked, and she shook it, tightening her grip on it until it went limp.

She jumped back down to the ground and went in the tree opening, laying down, and enjoying a warm dinner.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Her Kind

**Chapter 7: Meeting Her Own Kind.**

Darcia was sleeping peacefully.

He had found a cave not far from Star.

He opened his eyes slowly at the welcoming light.

He was curled up in his wolf form.

When he woke, it was then, that he felt a body against his back, breathing softly.

He positioned himself to where he could see who was there.

He almost laughed at the sight he saw.

Star, in her white wolf form, was curled against his fur, sleeping soundly.

Since when did she get here?

" Star." Darcia whispered nuzzling her cheek.

Her eyes slowly opened, but when she saw him, her eyes widened and she jumped up backing away.

" Sorry." Star said quickly.

" For what?" Darcia asked, as if he didn't know what had just gone on.

" I... Slept...Here, I was... Scared." Star said.

" Star, it's ok, are you ready to go?" Darcia asked.

" Yes," She said and they headed out.

" Do you know how much farther Paradise is?" Star asked.

" We still have a long way to go. Trust me, when you are near, you'll feel it." Darcia said.

" Feel it? What will we feel?" Star asked.

" You'll know soon." Darcia said.

" So, what's Paradise like?"

" Paradise, is a place for wolves, a place, for wolves to be free. No more sadness, misery, or death. It is perfect for a wolf. But, wolves aren't the only ones who have a Paradise." Darcia said.

" Oh?"

" Nobles, or as known as the humans, they want to open Paradise for them, where they can be free, and the wolves will suffer sadness, misery and death. Now, wolves and humans have their own Paradise to search for." Darcia explained.

" Humans are selfish." Star said.

" indeed, they may be, but, humans are also our life, without them, we would have no food, they created animals, and we hunted them to survive." Darcia said.

" I wish we could all live free." Star said looking down.

Darcia and Star continued walking in silence.

Hours later, they were beginning to come near a strange and almost empty town.

" Where are we?" Star asked, looking around.

A group laughing came to Darcia's ears, and he looked over at a group of men sitting at a small fire, and drinking.

Star was luckily on the other side of Darcia, where she was well hidden because of their size differences.

" Star." Darcia whispered to her.

" yes?"

" I want you to stay next to me, at all times, this town doesn't smell right, see those men over there?"

Star lowered her head looking beneath Darcia at the laughing men.

She looked at them for a while, and then it changed image, the men were all wolves, some sitting up, and some laying down.

" What are they?" Star asked.

" These are lone wolves, very dangerous ones, stay close and keep hidden on this side." Darcia said, and continued walking.

Star kept up with his length.

She was scared.

" You lost?" One of the men rang out.

Darcia stopped as did Star.

" We are only passing through." Darcia said, without making eye contact.

" Who's the pretty girl?" Another man said, obviously seeing the white fur hidden on the other side of Darcia.

Star silently gulped.

" Where you guys headed?" A man asked.

" None of your concern, now if you excuse us." Darcia said, and continued walking with Star fast at his side.

" Are we ok now?" Star asked looking behind her.

" no, those wolves will try to follow us, stay close." Darcia said.

" Ok, what's wrong with those wolves?" Star asked.

" It must be rare that a wolf comes here, and if my calculation is correct, I think I know why." Darcia said.

" Why?" Star asked.

They stopped when another group of men gathered in front of them, this time, Star couldn't see their wolf side.

" Because they have humans on their side." Darcia said.

The men lifted their guns and shot.

Darcia had spotted a little alley while they were gathering.

He quickly grabbed Star by the nape of her neck and took they disappeared in the alleyway.

The men surrounded the entrance.

" Where did they go!" One shouted.

Darcia and Star were in a small corner from the ally, Darcia had Star pressed to the wall of it.

He put his finger to his lips, shushing her silently.

" They couldn't have gone far! This is a cave in! Search the ally!" Another man shouted.

Star looked over where their voices were coming from, then back at Darcia and nodded.

He recalled his wolf form and curled himself in the small opening, waiting for the men to come closer.

When they were, he jumped out, taking out the closest man there.

Star closed her eyes as she listened to the gunshots fill the air.

She still heard Darcia growling and fighting which was a good sign.

" What's going on here!" A male voice shouted, and the shooting stopped.

Star opened her eyes, looking over at the exit of the ally, and a man stood there.

" Sir, these wolves are tresspassing our land!" One of the soldiers said.

" Who are you?" The man asked.

Darcia made his human form.

" My name is Darcia, we are simply passing through, when we were stopped by these soliers." Darcia said.

" We? Is there another one of you?" The man asked.

Darcia looked at Star.

He held out his hand to her.

Star made her human for and took his hand, slowly walking out.

" This is Star, we mean no harm, if you let us pass through, we will leave immediately." Darcia said. He put his arm around her shoulders protectively.

" Sir? Orders." One of the men said.

" let them go. I have no need for them." The man said, and he walked off.

After a few minutes of silence, one of the soldiers turned back to Darcia and Star.

" Sorry, you may pass. Have a safe trip." The man said, and they stood aside.

Darcia released Star and they walked past the men, and were back down their path.

" Darcia, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Star asked.

" It's just a scratch." Darcia said.

" Well, I'll take a look at it when we stop to rest ok?" Star said.

Darcia continued walking in silence.

" Alright! Hold it there!" Darcia stopped, as did Star at the sound of a voice.

Star heard a loud snap of a whip. It hurt her ears.

" What's going on?" Star asked.

" it is not our concern, Come." Darcia said.

He continued walking, but Star remained where she was.

" Star, Come." Darcia said.

He looked back at her, and he saw she was running off to the sound of the men.

" Star!" Darcia growled and followed after her.

She was a pretty fast one.

When he finally found her, she was standing at a railing looking down.

" Star, Come, it is time to..." Darcia froze when he looked down at where Star was looking.

Wolves were tied up, pulling a huge machine.

Darcia heard Star silently crying.

" What is this?" Darcia said aloud to himself.

" It is my pack, every week a train comes to drop by little food, and the pack moves it here. The humans let us live, because they found us wolves useful. Since I am the Alpha of this pack, they follow most of MY orders." The man's voice came.

They looked over at him.

He was looking down as well, but, a desire was in his eyes, as if he loved seeing the wolves... No, his pack being tortured.

Darcia was more concentrated on the man, that he forgot about Star, who when she heard the yelp of an elder wolf, she screamed out.

" NO STOP!" Star screamed grabbing Darcia and the man's attention.

She was making a run for the railing stairs, running down to a man who was whipping the elder wolf that layed lifelessly on the ground.

" Damn kid!" The man jumped over the rail.

Darcia watched as Star was in her wolf form, and she lunged at the man who was whipping the helpless wolf.

The man who had jumped over the rail, was in his wolf form now, and he pushed Star to the ground, digging his teeth in her neck.

She let out a whimper.

Darcia called his wolf side, and ran to her aid, pushing the male wolf off her.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!" Darcia growled.

They returned their humans forms.

Darcia stood in front of Star and the man stood before them.

Star began walking past Darcia, but he grabbed her shoulders trying to hold her back. She struggled against him.

" YOU! YOU USE AND ABUSE THESE WOLVES LIKE THEY'RE GARBAGE! HOW CRUEL CAN YOU GET!" Star screamed at the man trying even harder to get to him.

" You!" The man came up to Star.

She stopped struggling, Darcia still having a hold on her, she looked up at him.

" How dare you!" The man shouted, lifting his clenched fist.

Darcia pulled Star aside, and grabbed the man's fist firmly.

Snaps and pops were coming from the man's fist.

" Don't ever...-" Darcia tightened his grip with more snapping sounds coming from the fist, the man began falling to his knees.

" EVER Lay a hand on her!" Darcia said in a low voice.

Darcia roughly released his fist, which fell uselessly to the ground.

The man cradled it, looking at Darcia with scared eyes.

Without another word, Darcia turned, put his arm around Star to turn her around and push her ahead, and they walked off.

Star avoided eye contact while talking to herself.

' what was that all about? Darcia had never acted this way about me.'

As they left the town, Star noticed a couple of men putting the elder wolf in his grave.

The men there took a look at the two, but then looked away quickly.

Darcia must have REALLY scared them.

" Darcia?" Star tried to start something.

Silence.

She shut up after that and they just walked off into the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8 The Voice

Chapter 8: The Voice.

Star remained silent for the whole day that they travelled.

Darcia never spoke.

She wondered if he really meant to protect her, or if he regretted it.

The moon had risen now, and they stopped at the top of another hill.

" We will stay here for tonight." Darcia said.

" ok." Star sad.

She watched as Darcia sat directly under the moon, looking up at it.

The moon was full.

Darcia was upset with himself.

He hated how he felt SO protective of this young wolf.

He could have just left her for dead at the town he first met her in, but he didn't, he could have fled and saved himself from the bugs and let them feed on Star for spare time, but he didn't, he could have left her in the freezing water, or left her shivering until she froze to death, but he didn't, he could have snapped and snarled at her for sleeping so close to him, but he didn't, and last, he could have just let that guy sink his teeth in Star until an artery burst and let her die... But... He didn't.

He broke from his thoughts and his ears perked up when he heard a soft humming sound.

When he turned, he saw Star with her back to him, and she was humming something, something soft, something beautiful, something... Familiar.

" Star." Darcia said quietly, walking up to her.

She stopped her humming and looked at him.

" What are you singing?" Darcia asked.

" Oh. It's a lullaby my mom used to sing to me, it never failed to get me to sleep...Why, was I bothering you?" Star asked worriedly, hoping she wasn't annoying Darcia.

" No, not at all, I just thought that... Well, I just wanted to say that... You're boce is beautiful, it reminds me of someone." Darcia said as he came to her side and sat with her.

Star looked at him, " Who?"

" Nevermind, I have forgotten the name." Darcia said.

"oh." Star said.

They sat there, inches apart, in silence.

" h-how's your neck?" Darcia asked.

" My... Neck? It's fine. That man didn't do much." Star said, putting her hand on the side of her neck where she had a bite mark.

Darcia looked up at the sky, with stars decorating it.

" I wonder if I was born on a beautiful night like this." Star said, as she looked up with him.

Darcia looked back down at her, the stars were in her eyes like magical sparkles.

She leaned against his shoulder, obviously tired.

She dropped her head from the sky and leaned it against Darcia's shoulder as well.

Darcia looked at her, shocked for a second, but that soon left, and he put his arm around her, and she drifted off to sleep.

In their wolf forms, Darcia laid in the long grass, with Star resting against his fur. The same why he had found her this morning.

Darcia slightly smiled as he fell asleep.

He was given another chance, another chance to have someone to protect. He wasn't going to fail her, this he swore. And promised 'till death.


	9. Chapter 9 The Wolf with the Collar

Chapter 9: The Wolf with the Collar.

Star's ears shot up when she heard the sound of a twig snap.

She was still curled against Darcia, so it shouldn't have been him.

She lifted her head, just in time to see a wolf walking disappearing within the trees.

Star slowly stood up, careful not to wake up Darcia, and she went into the forest, following the wolf.

When she caught up with the wolf, it had stopped, as if it sensed her presence.

She noticed a collar wrapped tightly around it's neck.

Somehow, it looked familiar, the collar, where had she seen it?

" A human owns you?" Star asked.

The wolf let out a little laughter, and Star slowly backed away from him.

The wolf turned, " You have already gotten to close. I was going to let you go, but."

Star looked in his eyes, it held that of evil, she could see a grin in them.

He stared at her for a few more minutes, preparing to...

...

A scream went through Darcia's ears.

He stood up quickly, " Star!"

He caught her scent in the forest.

When he reached the deep trees, he saw Star lying on her side in her wolf form, unconscious, and standing before her, was a brown wolf.

He looked at Darcia for a minute, then he ben down, working Star on his back.

Darcia bared his teeth.

The wolf let out a laughter, before running off, and disappearing in a bright light.

Darcia shielded his eyes, but tried his best to look into it.

The light disappeared and the two were gone.

Darcia ran foward, and sniffed the ground, for a scent.

He caught one, a familiar one, but not Star's scent, no. It was...

" Jagura." Darcia growled out, and he turned right, and ran, he knew where she was, and that's who the wolf was taking Star to.

She was trying to take paradise away again.

No. He promised her, he wasn't going to fail her, Jagura was not going to stop this.

Darcia picked up his speed as he came to open land, with up ahead, a town, where surely Jagura's castle was held.


	10. Chapter 10 Her Blood is Unique

Chapter 10: Star's blood is unique.

Darcia was stopped by groups of men here and there.

He easily ripped their thoats with his sharp fangs, not caring that he was being repeatedly shot.

They weren't really wounding him, with his strength and surprisingly he kept healing most of his wounds.

He could see Jagura's castle getting closer and closer.

One more group of men tried to stop him, yet he killed them.

Then he was free, running quickly to the castle, he could smell blood, they were using HER blood.

He entered the castle in his human form.

He stopped, looking around the first room.

The guards there, looked, and immediatley fell, his golden eyes were even more powerful on them.

He walked foward, coming to the flight of stairs, there was a glowing at the top, he went up the stairs.

When he reached the top, he went into one of the rooms, it had Star laying on a hard box, with a hundred or thousand tubes implanted in her, she laid there unconscious, a wolf laid below her, sleeping but also keeping gaurd.

Darcia walked in and it immediatley awoke the wolf, he stood growling.

Darcia made his wolf side visible.

" I presume you are the one who took Star?" Darcia said, standing before the wolf.

" Hmm, she's yours? I never noticed, she shouldn't have gotten too close." Tiro said.

" Where is she?" Darcia asked, referring to Jagura.

" My queen? She is in her chambers, she would be delighted to see you." Tiro said.

Darcia stood there.

" I am sorry, but I am on a tight schedule." Darcia said, and walked foward.

Tiro lunged.

Darcia simply caught him by the throat, and tossed him into the wall, which he fell unconscious.

Darcia stared at Tiro for a while, before making his human form and walking up to the sleeping white wolf.

He took a handful of the wires, and slowly pulled them out of Star's body.

After a while, he had them all out.

She was still unconscious, he couldn't blame her, her body had a million punctures from the tubes, and she was still slowly bleeding.

" Star." Darcia said.

Star opened her eyes, she was looking up at Darcia, he was blurry but she could see him.

" Dar..cia." She whispered.

" Hang on to me." He said bending before her.

She let her human side show, and she slowly put an arm around his neck, he lifted her up off the table, and she was resting in his arms.

Without any interferance, he walked out of the castle, out of the town, into the forest, into a dark, safe cave.

The whole walk, he kept his eyes on her, every couple seconds one of her puntures would completely heal.

She slept, tired from blood loss.

He laid her on the ground of the cave slowly, her arm that was around his neck, he slowly laid it down beside her.

He once again took off his coat and put it around her, and he left the cave to go to the river.

He returned multiple times, cleaning her wounds, and when he was done, he rested himself again the wall, letting sleep get the best of him.

...

Star groaned in slight pain as her eyes opened, her body felt like she had been stabbed by a hundred knives.

She moved a little, her body ached.

She remebered, the wolf, he had taken her, she was put on a table, gaurds kept sticking these needles in her, and slowly she felt her blood leaving her, but, there weren't needles in her anymore, she was in somewhere dark.

She slowly worked her way in a sittling position.

Darcia lifted his head, opening his eyes, when he heard her.

He immediatley moved to her side.

She gasped, she didn't expect to see him here.

" When... Did you get here?" Star asked.

" You're safe now, I got you away from there, are you ok?" Darcia asked.

" I feel like I've been stuck by a hundred knives." Star said.

Darcia smiled at her humor in her voice, " Yes well, you're safe now."

Star looked up at him, " Thank you."

" You're welcome."

Star tried to stand.

" You don't need to work yourself." Darcia said, putting his hands on her arms.

" I need to get up." Star said.

Darcia was hesitant, but the way she sounded, it didn't sound as if she was being stubborn or anything.

He nodded, and he stood her up.

She leaned against him for a minute, before moving back, and she limped her way out of the cave.

Darcia slowly followed her, wondering just where she was wandering to.

Night had come and the full moon was at the peak.

She walked out a little bit more from the cave, and stopped, and turned her face up to the moon.

Darcia came to the mouth of the cave, watching her.

What was she doing.

She had her eyes closed, and the moon seemed to be brighter around her.

She inhaled a deep breath, and slowly released it, and opened her eyes again, looking at the moon for a few more minutes.

She dropped her head then, and looked at Darcia, " I feel better now."

Darcia nodded.

" Thank you for saving me, I owe my life to you." Star said, walking up to him.

" No you don't." Darcia said.

Star looked down.

Darcia looked out in the forest, he caught a scent, a wonderful scent.

" You smell that?" Darcia asked.

Star lifted her head, looked out at the forest sniffing.

" Is that..."

" Paradise." Darcia finished.

" We're almost there!" Star said happily.

" Yes, I think you should rest before we arrive tomorrow." Darcia said.

Star looked at him, and nodded.

She walked past him and returned in the cave, making her wolf form and laying down.

Darcia joined her, He laid down next to her, and they curled against eachother.

Darcia was going to miss her.

He may even think...

Star had no idea what she was in for.

She was excited, Darcia would probably join her in paradise, but Darcia knew his decision, he didn't want to leave her because...

She didn't want him to ever leave her because...

' I think.' Star thought.

' I fear." Darcia thought.

'That i might be in love with him.' Star thought before going to sleep.

' That I might have fallen in love with her.' Darcia thought as he relaxed and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 ParadiseThe End

Chapter 11: Paradise.

When Star awoke, she felt at peace.

She stood up and stretched, and when her vision was even better, she could see an open land a ways ahead of her.

Now she knew that Darcia was right, she would feel paradise.

She smiled, her parents were down there, and other wolves.

" Darica!" Star said happily, but when she looked down, he was gone.

" Darcia?" Star asked looking around.

" This is as far as I go." Darcia said, as he came out of the trees.

Star looked at him, " What do you mean? Don't you want to come to paradise so you don't have to feel lost anymore?"

Darcia shook his head.

Star's glee left her, Darcia had gotten her all this way, and now he was going to go back to the dangers.

" No." Star whispered.  
>" No!" She said louder, tears coming down her face.<p>

" Darcia, you have to come with me, if you don't go... Then I'm staying with you!" Star said walking up to him.

" Don't be stupid, I brought you all this way, I'm not going back on that now, you should just be thankful and get over it, by the time you meet up with your family, our journeys will be long forgotten." Darcia said.

" No, I don't want to leave without you." Star cried.

" You must, now go." Darcia said.

Then unexpectedly, she put her arms around him.

He was surprised, but he returned the hug.

" I'll miss you. Don't forget me ok?" Star said.

" I won't." Darcia said as he pulled back.

Star sadly turned, and headed down the hill filled with green grass and in the distance, free animals, and running waterfall.

She turned back at Darcia one more time, who was already gone.

She sighed and went down the hill.

When she saw her parents, she smiled, " Star, honey, you've made it." Her mother said.

" Yes mother, with a little help of course." Star said hugging her mother.

" From who dear?" Star's father walked up to her.

" His name, was Darcia." Star said.

The two parents had a troubled expression on their face.

" What's wrong?" Star asked.

" N-Nothing, we just... Never mind, come on dear, let's get you something to eat." Mother said.

" Alright." Star said.

They were walking off when they heard a loud rumble, and the grounds shook.

They turned, seeing up in the sky, millions of space ships.

" Oh no." Star gasped.

Her parents stood in front of her.

Many humans dropped to the ground, wolves around the land looked up shocked, and were soon being shot.

One hunter, shot past Star's parents, and straight for Star.

...

Darcia was walking off, his head bowed down, looking at the ground.

He heard a loud yelp.

" STAR!" Darcia shouted, making his wolf form, and took off.

It was then, that he found himself following a hoard of space ships in the air.

He ran and ran, he knew that they had shot Star.

He approached the top of the hill, that led down to Paradise.

A blonde haired woman that looked so much like Harmona was standing in front of a group of gaurds, a white wolf was standing before them, standing in front of a girl with pink hair, and a white wolf laid limp on the ground.

It was then that Darcia realized.

Kiba and Cheza, were Star's parents.

" I will have to thank Darcia for leading me here, the girl as well." He heard Jagura say.

Darcia ran down the hill.

Jagura turned when she heard him.

Darcia was looking at Star who was limp on the ground, and when he got close enough, he lunged at Jagura.

The gaurds starting shooting, Darcia moved out of the way, and they ended up shooting their own master.

She fell uselessly to the ground.

Darcia stood before her.

She still had a little life in her to look up at him.

" My, you have grown even more powerful Darcia, but I am afraid you are too late." Jagura said.

Darcia knew what and who she was talking about, Star.

He bared his teeth and sunk them into Jagura's throat.

She gasped out, shuddered, and went stiff.

He tore her throat open, and stood up straight.

He made his human form, turning to the group.

Kiba growled at him.

" I mean no harm." Darcia said, mainly having his sights on Star.

Kiba made his human form, " You brought Star here?"

" Yes, I did." Darcia said simply, and he walked past Kiba and bent before Star.

Cheza stood up backing away.

Darcia slowly and gently picked up Star's limp body and held her in his arms.

She was in her human form.

Her head leant against his arm.

A drop of blood had formed on the corner of her mouth.

He didn't hear her heartbeat.

Slowly, he held her up, hugging her tightly.

He hated himself for leaving her, he shouldn't have, and now, she was gone.

He had her face hidden in his chest.

" Star, forgive me." Darcia whispered in her ear.

Cheza looked down at the two, and walked up to them.

Darcia rested Star back on his lap, looking at Cheza bending before them.

Her hand glew, and she brought it to Star's forehead.

" This is Paradise, no on can die here." Cheza said, removing her hand and stood backing away again.

Darcia looked down at Star.

" D-Darcia." Star whispered with her eyes still closed.

" Star?" He whispered back amazed.

Slowly, he heard her heartbeat.

**Thump... Thump thump...Thump thump... Thump thump.**

Her eyes opened.

She was looking in Darcia's eyes.

" You... Came." Star smiled.

" I am sorry I left you, please forgive me." Darcia said.

" Yes." Star said.

Darcia helped Star stand.

" Darcia. Will you take a walk with me?" Star asked.

Darcia nodded.

Star took his hand, and they walked off.

" I've never seen this side of Darcia." Kiba said.

Cheza smiled, leaning against Kiba. " Darcia has fallen again."

...

Crickets chirped, and Star and Darcia stood in a perfect patch of grass, watching the deer bound gracefully around the fields.

" It's great isn't it?" Star asked.

" Yes." Darcia said.

She turend to him.

" Darcia."

" Hmm?" Darcia answered, turning to her.

" Will you... Will you stay here? With. Me?" Star asked.

Darcia looked away for a second.

Star looked away too, already sad, thinking he was going to say no again.

She gasped when she felt a hand on her cheek.

She looked at Darcia and didn't realize he was so close.

" Yes. I will stay, because, Star..." Darcia sighed lowering his face towards her.

" Yes?" Star asked in a whisper.

" I... Love you." He said.

Star gasped out her breath as she wrapped her arms around him, tightening around his cape.

" I love you too, Darcia." She said breathlessly.

She raised her head to where their lips met.

Darcia was slow at first, making sure Star didn't want to pull away.

After a couple seconds, he deepened the kiss.

Star found this surprising, she had never experienced love before, was this what love felt like?

Darcia loved this girl, and he knew, he wasn't going to lose her, Harmona was someone different, there was no way they would ever be together because, she was human... She couldn't stay alive for him, she was ill.

Star was different, she was a lonely wolf, that he had grown protective of.

He felt Star move closer to him, kissing him deeper.

They found themselves moving down to the ground.

They broke the kiss when they sat down in the grass.

Star smiled, they looked up at the stars.

" Star. I think you're eyes look just like those stars up there." Darcia said.

She giggled, " You think?"  
>" Yes, diamond blue, very soft. Very beautiful." Darcia said.<p>

" Thank you... You're eyes hold that of... Power, Protection... And love." Star said.

The two spent the night in the patch of grass, the holy grass.

They had made it, they made it to Paradise, and that was how Darcia fell again.

**The End.**


End file.
